The Biggest Mission Ever
by mattb3671
Summary: So the Drama has come and gone, two best friends are becoming much more. Kim knows about Yamanouchi, and its all good. Next? Their biggest mission ever: growing up, and growing together in every way K&R... The first tale of the Smuff Universe. R&R! THANKS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ya'll. To those of you waiting for the next chappie in my X-Men: Evolution stories, I am sorry. I am dealing with maddening writers block in that story; so I offer you this, my new story based on Disney's show, Kim Possible. Months back, I got stuck babysitting my teen-age niece, and she got me hooked. The characters in the show are neat, and I see many different storylines to have fun with. Plus,I find myself enjoying the romance & drama. I knew I was going to write about them when, at the end of the movie 'So The Drama' (which my niece just happened to have in her bag), I admit, at 34 years of age,I still had to swallow hard to keep my niece from thinking her Uncle Matt is a softie. Anyways, with out further rants..._

_**The Biggest Mission Ever...**_

_**Possible's Living Room, afternoon**_

It was about a month after the Prom, summer vacation was in full swing. Team Possible had recused Sensei from DNAmy/Gorilla Fist a couple of weeks ago.

Kim sat on the sofa, avidly watching an episode of 'Pals'. Ron lay stretched out, his head in Kim's lap. She absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his golden hair. His eyes were closed, and his body had a very slight blue sheen.

When a commercial came on, she looked down at him, noticing the glow, and his serine smile of contentment. She knew he was tapping the Mystical Monkey Power, meditating. Ever since he was allowed to tell Kim about his time at Yamanouchi, she had noticed him letting her in on more and more about his gift. Like he had been holding something back for so long, and was overjoyed when he could finally show his best friend. Kim smiled. She had never really been mad at Ron for keeping his secret; if she knew one thing about her boyfriend, it was the fact that his loyalty had no bounds. If someone as important to Ron as Sensei was asked him to keep a secret, it was kept. She knew from experience. She had told many secrets to Ron throughout their life together, and he had never wavered in his silence.

She looked down his prone body. His jersey had ridden up, and his cargos were slung low about his slight hips, exposing the rim of the cute 'Fearless Ferret' boxers she had bought him last week. She traced the line of his waist with her eyes. Ron didn't have a 'six-pack' per say, but he did have a lithe, taught stomach. Little blond hairs were beginning to grow just under his navel, trailing down…

Kim sighed, a warmth stirring in her own belly. She reached out and put her small hand over the left of his chest. She felt his heartbeat, pounding slowly and rhythmically. She felt the tingle of his power with each pulse.

Ron opened his eyes. "KP…" he softly said, drawing her eyes back up to meet his.

'_Come with me…'_ she heard Ron say in her mind, his brown eyes boring into hers, happiness evident in their sparkle.

'_What…? Ron? How?'_ she thought back, her eyes and smile widening.

'_Come on. I have to share this with you. It's way cool…'_ she heard, as his big grin opened. _'Close your eyes, chill, and open your heart. Come with me…'_

Kim closed her green orbs, trusting her Ron. The blue coming from Ron's body slithered, sliding around the curves of Kim's body. As it surrounded her completely, a small gasp of joy escaped from her lips.

She found her **_astral_** self in a jungle; trees, vines, and tropical noises abounded. She 'looked' about. She was sitting on the couch in a tree house very much like the one Ron had in his backyard. Ron lay before her, his head on her lap, smiling up at her. Her outfit was very much like Jane's in that Tarzan movie Disney had done; simple skins in the pattern of a bikini. Ron was clad in only a toga made of the same type skins. The environment was perfect, sun shining, temp warm and even. The sound of a nearby stream was playing in the back round.

'_Oh my God, Ron…this is amazing…' _she thought, looking down at him expectantly.

'_Yeah, I know. I didn't know I could do this 'til just now, or I would have brought you in sooner…'_ he replied, laughing silently. _'This is the place of my dreams. I thought it was perfect, until I realized one thing was missing. You. So I just decided I wanted you here, and I instantly knew I could do it. Weird huh?' _he 'said'. They were communing telepathically. _'The only other person who can show up here is Sensei, but I don't think I have anything to do with that. He comes on his own power.'_

'_I feel so…good! Like I can't feel my body, but at the same time, I feel it_ completely_, like I never have before! Is that…?'_ Kim pondered, touching his hair.

'_Yeah, it's all good, KP. I'm glad I can share this with you…'_ smiled Ron. He winked at her mock suggestively.

Kim giggled silently. Ron was such a goofball; and she loved it. She reached down and pulled his body into a cradle, pressing her lips to his. Their astral kiss was heavenly, their psyches melding together as one.

'_I love you, Ron…'_ she thought.

'_I _**know**_…'_ he thought back, his arm wrapping around her head to reinforce the kiss. _'It's all over your mind…Booyah!'_

Mrs. Possible walked by the living room entry. She saw her daughter and Ron amassed on the couch. Their positions made her pause. Ron lay upon the cushions, his head nestled in Kim's lap. Kim had her eyes closed, one hand covering his heart, and another palm covering his forehead. A faint blue glow shown from them both, as did satisfied smiles.

'_Is that a new way to make-out?' _Mrs. Possible smiled. "Kim? Everything OK?" she asked.

Kim's head snapped to her Mom's. Her eyes opened.

'_Whoops. Hang on, Ronny…'_ she thought, instinctively. Ron had quickly put her back in her body.

"Yeah, Mom, Ron is showing me some ninja meditation rituals. It's all good." She blurted.

"Is that blue glow Ron's?" Mrs. Possible asked. Kim nodded. Her Mom nodded back. "OK, I'll be at the hospital if you need me." She replied, putting on her coat. "Your Dad and the twins are at the ballgame. You're on your own for dinner."

"Okey Dokey." Kim said. She felt Ron pulling her back in as her Mom walked out the door.

'_Hey boy. Mom was totally cool about it. She…loves that we got together, its so awkweird!'_ Kim thought, materializing in the tree house.

'_Your Mom rocks! I'm glad she trusts us like she does. She doesn't seem to give a crud about my monkey thingy.' _Ron replied. _'Your Mom has crazy insight.'_

'_You're right. It's like she meant for us to be together. And that sounded so the Freudian, Ron. Your _**monkey thingy** Kim joshed.

_'KP. Dirty girl... You know what I was talking about…wait, you know exactly what I'm talking about! KP, when we are like this, all your thoughts are open to me. I should have told you earlier.'_ Ron sent.

_'ulp!'_ Kim thought. _'Something you **could have** mentioned, Ron.' _

_'__Sorry, sweetie, I forgot. This is kinda new to me too.'_ Ron shot apologetically.

_'I know…'_ Kim replied, searching Ron's mind, finding the truth of his love. _'No big. I have no secrets from you. I'm yours. You're mine. This just completes it.' _

Sensei's head popped up through the entry-hole in the tree-house floor. He floated up, his body in the lotus position, 'sitting'. Making a fist, he tapped his heart twice, then flashed the peace sign.

'_Peace and Love, Stoppable-san. And to you, Miss Possible. I am not interrupting?' _His mustaches swooped up in a smile, his wizened eyes twinkling.

_'Ah, no, Sensei, its all good…'_ Ron sheepishly grinned, returning the salute. _'I just realized I knew how to bring KP here, so I'm showin' her around some. That's ok, right?'_

'_Most certainly. This is your mind, Stoppable-san.'_ As Sensei floated closer, Ron got up from Kim's lap and sat.

'_We are in Ron's mind?' _shot Kim. _'I guess I knew we were, but now that I think about it…'_

'_So right KP! And I always thought it would be more like the brains yer Mom works on at the hospital, all gooey and stuff…'_

'_Ew. Ronny, not now…' _Kim grimaced, _'…not while we are here!'_

Sensei cleared has throat quietly, stopping the young couple. They turned their attention to him.

'_By sharing this power with Miss Possible, Ron-san, you have created a **living bond** between the two of you. You must tell me in the future if you notice any…changes.'_ Said Sensei.

'_Changes?_' Kim asked, a creepy look on her pretty face_. 'I'm not gonna go all Monkey again, am I?'_

'_No, Miss Possible…' _Sensei smiled, _'Nothing like that. You may notice…a closeness with Ron-san. An emotional closeness. You may know how he feels, at times. You may know what he is thinking. You may know what he wants from you.'_

'_Ah, about that part…' _Ron stammered, _'Sensei, KP is…my girlfriend, ya know, and I can't help… thinking about…her. Sometimes its...oh, gosh, talking about feelings, head hurting. _

Kim blushed, coyly smiling, as Ron shook his astral head clear.

'_It will not be…as such, Stoppable-san.'_ Sensei assured, _'The Mystical Monkey Power works best only when it is truly needed, not…all the time. You, also, will get feelings from Miss Possible. You must let me know when you do; a bond like this has not been formed between two great warriors in thousands of years. It is of great interest to me…but, now you must go._

'_Huh? Go? Why do we have to Go Sensei?' _Ron wondered.

'_Because, Stoppable-san, some friends of yours have just pulled into Miss Possibles driveway. Perhaps it would not be best for them to find the two of you covered in a blue glow?' _the elder stated, giving them the Peace and Love salute as he dropped through the tree-house hatch.

'_I wonder who it is…' _pondered Kim.

'_Dunno, but Sensei's right. I gotta pull us out…' _Ron sighed. The blue glow receded, first moving off of Kim's body, then sinking into Ron's.

"What about this bond thingy? Do you think it will be weird?" Kim asked, looking down at Ron's real body, his head snug in her lap.

"Dunno that either, KP.We know each other real good already," Ron smiled, looking up, "…but I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"Smooth, Mr. Stoppable, very smooth…" Kim giggled.

"I know this! The Rondo came to play!" cried Ron.

The doorbell rang, and the young lovers rose from the sofa hand in hand to go see who it was.

* * *

Brick Flagg was a big boy. Handsome. Muscle everywhere. He was skilled in athletics, and an average student. He was prone to flashes of insight, like the one he had the night of the Prom.

In high school, Brick had just floated through until Junior year, riding his own broad shoulders. When you were the champion quarter-back, people did things for you. Girls wanted your attention. Worst of all, he realized that night at the Prom, that you had to act a certain way, hang with certain friends, only do accepted things. You had to play the game.

He figured to himself that it was just wrong and stupid.

The students at the Prom had been watching a news report about Team Possible stopping that scientist guy, Drakken.

"Possible shoots, she scores!" he shouted, holding out his hand to high five the girl he had been seeing off and on, Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie was a stunningly beautiful girl, but the '_eat shit, you big dumb jock_' look she had given him became totally unacceptable. He had seen it from her before. No more, he suddenly decided.

Brick shifted his bulk and instead high fived Kim and Ron's friend Monique, standing behind Bonnie. The dark beauty smiled at him, a hopeful twinkle in her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME!" Bonnie screamed.

"Oh, you're excused, Bonnie… hey while yer gone I'll hang with Monique, Ok?" he snidely shot, moving behind Bonnie towards Monique.

"Me like…" Monique had growled.

Many of the 'popular' kids were around them; all had witnessed Brick dump Bonnie.

"I wonder why it took him so long…" Josh Mankey whispered to Tara Matthews. The platinum blond just shook her head.

Then Possible and Stoppable had walked in the gym, hand in hand. Everyone could see it. They were together. **_Together-_together**.

Bonnie had made one last vain attempt at spoiling the situation, but the crowd cheered and applauded at the couple's arrival.

Brick had yelled the loudest, totally digging the special moment. "Go Kim! Yeah! Stoppable, you rock dude!" he shouted through cupped hands.

It all had felt right to Brick that night. And it still did...

The front door of Kim's house opened up, revealing a smiling Team Possible.

"Stops, what is up dude?" Brick said, giving Ron the Peace and Love salute. "Hey, Kim. What are you guys up to?"

"Hopefully ya'll are ready to do something. Me and Brick are good to go!" Monique said from beside the young giant, her arm in his.

"Yeah, we were just hangin' over at my house, but we got bored. So we figured we'd come get you guys." Brick smiled. "You guys hungry?"

"Hungry?" Rufus popped up out of Ron's cargo pocket, yawning. When he saw Monique, he clapped his paws together.

"M'NEEK!" he squeaked, jumping from Ron's leg to the hem of her skirt. He scrambled up to sit on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. He turned to Brick.

"DUUUDE!" the little guy shouted, holding out his stubby paw. Brick reached up with a finger and gave him a high 'one'.

"Well, we know Rufus is ready to go eat." Kim said, rolling her eyes at the pink mole rat.

"Uh-huh, yep-yep!" Rufus affirmed, his head bobbing up and down. The rodent dived from Monique's shoulder, landing precisely in Ron's cargo pocket, flipping so his head stuck out.

"Now that ya mention it, I am hungry…" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Boyfriend, that's a gimme," Monique laughed, "…you always are."

"Actually, I am too. Let's go to Cowboy Joe's. I really want one of those big greasy burgers they make, with extra cheese-" Kim stopped herself, looking to Ron inquisitively.

'_Did just say I wanted a greasy burger with extra cheese? I don't eat that way… that's Ronny's favorite, after Naco's…'_ she thought.

Ron stared at her in mock shock. "KP, I love you more at this moment than ever before…" he deadpanned.

"Ron." Kim stated, sending him a look that said '_**I was just in your head, and now I want a big greasy cheeseburger? What's up with that?**'._

"I guess I'm rubbing off on you, Kim…" Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

Monique and Brick shared knowing glances. They could tell Kim and Ron were about to go all weird about something they couldn't talk about. They had seen this before; it was something you had to deal with when your friends saved the world every once in a while.

"Possible, you rock!" Brick interrupted, smiling. "Come on, you'll like it, I know ya will! Monique likes 'em! Don't ya babe?"

"Yeah baby girl, They are _big and nasty_. And the seasoned fries are to die for!" Monique chipped in.

"You eat like a guy, Monique. And you _never gain a pound_. You know I have to watch my weight! Thanks for nothing!" Kim laughed, composing herself.

"Ok, Miss 0 body fat, workout everyday if I'm not on a mission performing feats of incredible strength? Will you get a life?" Monique smirked.

Kim sighed, defeated. "Fine. Ron, our shoes are in the den…" she said, turning to head that way. She grabbed Ron's arm, tugging him along.

"Well, that was easy…" mused Monique quietly to Brick.

"Yeah…what's up with that?" Brick replied.

"Ron, what's going on? Am I ok?" Kim asked, spinning on him as soon as they rounded the corner into the den.

"Shhh, KP, amp down. I'm sure you're fine; Sensei would have told us if there was any danger. _I promise_." Ron held her close. "Let's just go have fun with our friends. You don't have to have a burger, they have a Tex-Mex salad that is badical. I mean, you were in my mind today, and, well, I may have been dreaming of a burger, and it stuck with you. Maybe. I don't know. We can ask Sensei when we get back, if you want…" he said, assuring his girlfriend. He truly felt nothing bad going on, and trusted himself.

"Ok, that works. He won't mind?" Kim agreed, separating. Ron, as always, had soothed her nerves.

"Nope. I 'talk' to him a lot, and he is always ready." Ron replied, slipping into his shoes. "Come on, lets go get some grub!" He joshed, grinning wide.

Kim couldn't resist the goofball grin. She smiled back at him, thankfully. "Thanks Ronny."

"Sure, KP. No big. Get your shoes on, lets go!" he smiled, giving her a quick squeeze. She bent down to put her tennis shoes on.

"Great big greasy burgers, bon-dig!" Ron sang, doing a dance.

"Yes… and I'm going to have one…" Kim said, standing up from putting her shoes on.

"Really?" Ron looked at her. "They _are _greasy, KP. And the cheese literally drips off…"

"Bring it on, boyfriend…" Kim imitated Monique's cry from the many burrito-eating contests she had with Ron.

"Awesome, KP!" Ron shouted, tugging her with him on his way out.

"Awesome!" Rufus chirped, waving his fist in the air from Ron's pocket.

The pair headed back to their friends in the doorway.

_**End-Tune in very soon for Chapter TWO! Same Ferret time, same ferret channel...THANKS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Howdy y'all. This short Chappie Two was rumbbling around my brain, and it's horridly slow at work today, so here ya go! Enjoy!_

_Peace & Love for:_

_**Uncanny R-Man:** Cheers mate! Glad yer liking this. Might not be any baddies in this one per say. Conflict, yes; baddies no. And thats all say! I miss the Drak-man too. I'm rolling around a second storyline for the dastardly duo, working title 'Crouching Shego, Hidden Drakken'. Fo Shizzel, my R-Mizzel! _

_**todd fan:** you too? its those dang Disney songs! I get the same way whenI watch The Lion King, and Beauty and the Beast. Always when they play their 'falling in love' song. The stories are just so drippy and sweet, then those songs come on and...I'm feeling all verklemp...talk amongst yerselves. _;)

**_Masau:_** _Hey man, haven't heard from you in a bit. Yeah, I've read Equal Romance by Ayotte. it's very well done! She had a good plot there with the stuck hands thingy._

**_The Biggest Mission Ever - Chapter 2_**

The foursome sat in a half-round booth, chomping on some ginormous burgers. All conversation had ended upon the delivery of the sandwiches; hunger took the frontlines.

"Oh my God Ron, this is delicious!" Kim said, around a mouthful of burger. "But I can feel my arteries clogging right now…"

"Mhhh…" Ron replied, "…make sure you eat a French fry in-between bites.

"Why?" Kim quizative nature asked.

"Just do as the man says, trust me…" Monique said, shoving a fry into her mouth. 'He knows food!"

"Yeah, babe, just do it!" Brick affirmed, around a mouthful of burger.

Kim sighed, chewing on the tasty burger. She let Brick refer to her as 'Babe' on the sense that she felt he meant 'Buddy' when he said it. Ron had suggested it, when Monique and Brick started hanging out. But ittweeked her a tad.

"Brick, eww, don't talk with your mouth full." She stated.

Brick arched an eyebrow. "Sorry…" he said, smiling, his mouth still full.

"Ewww…!" both ladies moaned. Ron snorted, smirking around a bite.

Cowboy Joe moseyed up to the table. "How's the eats, partners?" he swaggered, his Texas accent thick. "Ah took 75 percent off the bill! Least ah could do, afta the way you saved mah cattle ranch, little lady!"

"No big. Once Ron figured out where those rattlers were coming from, it was just a matter of plugging the hole." Kim said, nodding to Ron.

"Thanks, pard!" Cowboy Joe leaned down to Ron. "Say, sport, I got a new hot sauce brewin' in the back. You wanna test it fer me?" he asked conspiratorially.

"Does the Pope got a big hat?" Ron exclaimed. "Is it _hot_?"

"Scorchin', pard." Cowboy replied.

"_Really_ hot?" Ron whispered, awe in his tone.

Cowboy Joe just winked at him, then drew a finger across his throat.

"Bring it **_ON_**!" Ron cried. "Bring enough for my friends too!"

"All RIGHT!" Brick shouted, getting a high five from Ron.

"Pays to have friends who save the world, or some livestock every now and then…" Monique added matter of factly.

"Hot sauce? I will not add hot sauce! This burger is already good, and ketchup is all…" Kim began, losing track as Cowboy Joe slid two bubbling bowls in front of them. She got a blank look, and her nose started twitching fiercely. "What. Is. That?" she asked.

"Ah call it mah 'Rattler Venom' picante. Don't that clear yer sinuses, Missy?" Cowboy returned, smiling. "Yeehaw! Dig in kids, there's more if ya need it!"

The four teens sat in slience, all eight eyes on the steaming cauldrons in the table.

"Ron, you're goin' first. If your head doesn't explode, I _might_ try some…" Monique whispered.

"Smells… like _Hell _would…" Brick said, moving in closer. His eyes began to water from the proximity of the fumes.

"No. No-No. Nope!" Kim said, shaking her head. "And you quit looking at me that way, Ronald Stoppable!"

Ron grinned evilly at his girl and his friends. He picked up the spoon from beside his plate, taking the bun off the top of his burger. As he stuck the spoon into the nuclear powered salsa, his three friends gasped. He scooped out a generous helping, plopping it on his sandwich. His friends breathed in quickly, a collective 'Ahhh…' came forth from their lips. Ron stuck the spoon into the vat again, pulling out a another spoonful. He spread the sauce thick on the burger top.

"Oh dude, man…oh man-dude-man…" came from Brick.

"Dead man walkin'…" said Monique, her voice solemn.

"Ronny no, honey, please…pwitty pweas…" Kim pleaded.

Rufus popped up out of a basket of fries he had been buried in. "Hot Stuff!" he chirped.

Ron thrust out his hands for silence. He picked up his burger, bringing it to his mouth. At the last second, he paused, causing Brick to almost spill his drink.

"I love you guys…" he melodramatically stated, looking each one of his friends in the eye. "…I'll be with you in spirit always."

His piece said; he took a huge bite off the fiery burger. For seconds, the blond just chewed, his eyes shut. Then one eye popped open. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, his facial skin taking on a flaming glow. He swallowed loudly, then took a swig of his Mountain Dew. His face kept getting redder. His other eye popped open, and a look of torment crossed his features.

"Babes, I think he's gonna blow…" Brick whispered.

"Ronny…? Are you Ok?" Kim tenderly asked.

Monique held her napkin up in front of her face.

Ron stood up, turning his head away from the table.

"**_BURRRRRRRRRRRBBLLLAAAAAAAPPP!_**" he roared, his belch causing the wagon wheel chandeliers lighting the eatery to wobble.

"_BOOYAH_!" he shouted. "People, I'm _Ok_! And you gotta get you sum-a-dat!"

Most of the other diners snickered. Ron was known in Middleton for more than Team Possible.

"…yeehawwww!…" could be heard faintly from the kitchen area.

"Dude, that was totally amazing!" stuttered Brick.

"Absolutely amazing…" spoke Monique, licking her lips.

"Absolutely amazingly _gross_! RONALD!" Kim squeaked, laughing. "We are in the middle of a restaurant!"

"The people have a right to know, KP! As a future chef, it is my duty to keep John Q. Public informed!" Ron saluted like a soldier.

"Well, thank you chef Ron." Smiled Kim. "Whew! That's it. I can't eat anymore…" She put down a little less than half her burger.

"Hey, I'll eat it…" Brick said, reaching out.

"...ah-ah-ahh, sorry, dude, no go! _Bonus girlfriend rule_: anything she can't eat, I get first dibs on!" cried Ron. "Look it up!"

Kim rolled her green eyes. "He's right, Brick. Ron always cleans his plate; then he cleans mine."

Brick sighed. "You gonna finish yours, babe?" he asked Monique.

"Damn right I am…now pass the hot sauce!" Monique exclaimed.

The group continued their festivities, eventually getting up, paying their bill, and leaving the restaurant. Brick dropped Kim and Ron off at her house.

"Talk to you tomorrow, baby girl! Call me!" Monique cried out the window of Brick's van.

"Beep me!" Kim shouted back, waving at them pulling away.

"Man. I need to lay down…" moaned Ron, holding his tummy.

"Ron, you turkey. We're gonna go in there, you'll tell me to _'put on any movie you want, Kimmkins'_,then you will fall asleep halfway through." Kim chided.

"Yes, Miss Possible…" Ron said, mocking James Bond, "but I will be giving out free foot rubs until I do fall out. Maybe you don't want a never-ending foot rub? Hmmm…I wonder if your Mom's home yet, she never turns 'em down…"

"You're forgetting Ron, you said we could talk to Sensei again." Kim said, serious.

"Before of after the foot rub?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Before. Like, now, please and thank you." Kim replied.

"Whoa. You are serious about this KP. Sorry, I was being a goof. Lets go talk to him right now." Ron smiled apologetically, taking her hand.

"Thanks Ron…" Kim smiled, squeezing his hand tightly. "And you're not a goof. You're the best guy a girl could have. Thanks for dinner tonight, by the way." She led him into her house, his freckled cheeks blushing.

_

* * *

**In the astral tree house...**_

_'So, you have made a connection already…' _Sensei toned, floating in the air like before. _'Never have I heard of the bond taking hold so fast. You are strong in the way of the Monkey, young Stoppable-san.'_

'_Yeah, ah, yer going all _Yoda_ on me, Sensei. What does it mean?'_ Ron asked the ancient Master.

'_Everythings…Ok, isn't Sensei?' _Kim chipped in, pensive.

Sensei closed his eyes for a moment. He nodded. _'Yes, Miss Possible, all is good. How would you like to, along with Stoppable-san, travel to_ _Yamanouchi? There are some things I feel it is time to show both of you.' _

Kim and Ron shared a glance. _'I love to show you the school, KP. You'd really like it!' _Ron gushed.

'_We _are_ on summer break…I'd have to run it by my parents, but yes, and thank you, Sensei. I would like to visit, and hear what you have to tell us.' _Kim answered.

_'BOOYAH! Takin' my hottie to ninja school to show her off!'_ cried Ron.

Sensei smiled at his student. Kim's astral self turned pink; she suddenly felt a little awkweird in her Tarzan bikini.

'_Ron, I am not arm candy. Not your hottie!' _she flared.

'_Are too!_ No takebacks _in my mind tree house place!'_ Ron crossed his arms smugly.

'_Sensei we will get back to you on this as soon as we can. Right now, Stoppable-san and I have to go…someone in this mind tree house placeneeds a _physical_ beating…' _Kim muttered.

'_Don't worry Sensei, if KP makes a move on ya, I got yer back…' _Ron mocked.

'_I'm certain you do, Stoppable-san. Farewell…' _Sensei gave the Peace and Love salute to the teens as he dropped from the tree house.

**_end- stay tuned for chappie numero tres! It's gonna get saucy, yeah, baby, yeah! THANKS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, friends! WOW! i never knew there were so many KP fans out there! THANKS! to all for some sweet reviews!Anyways, here's some more. You might think Yori OOC in this, but my premise is that she has just been told that Ron gave his bond to Kim, and feels that any future she may have had with him is done. That tends to make teenage ninja girls grumpy. Anywhos..._

_Peace & Love Salute to: campy, todd fan, Uncanny R-Man, Michael Carroll, Spitfire F.22, Zaratan, Mr. Dr. P, RamaFan, Desert Fox,and anyone I missed. Booyah!_

_P.S. - Anyone else ever notice how alike the characters Of Mr. Possible & Ron are?I think James was most likely a bottom of the food chain-goofball when he was young also..._

_**The Biggest Mission Ever - Chapter 3**_

_**Days later, Middleton International Airport, morning**_

"I don't understand, Ronald. How are you and Kimberly going to get your tickets if your Sensei didn't leave them at the desk?" Mrs. Stoppable wondered.

"Yeah, ah, Mom, that's the thing about ninja's; everything is a secret with them. Don't worry, they'll show up…hey KP, you wanna get a soda? There was a commissary down the hall we passed." Ron looked at Kim.

For a millisecond, she thought Ron's soft brown eyes turned Monkey Power blue, then back, as if it almost didn't happen. Kim felt a twinkle in the back her neck.

'_He wants me to say yes…' _Kim realized. '_And I just know that…_'

"Sure, Ron, Ok. Let's go…" Kim answered, trying not to sound excited.

The pair walked off a little quickly, not so as anyone would notice. A giant jumbo jet, it's turbines screaming, was coming in for a loud landing. Instinctively, everyone in the terminal turned to watch.

Everyone, but not Dr. James Possible. Screaming turbines were old school for him. Now, some cold quiet fusion engines with anti-gravity boosters, he would be as interested as anyone else. Instead, he watched the teens walk off, hand in hand, a little irked that neither of them had asked if anyone else wanted anything.

'_Eh, maybe it's nerves. They are going to a ninja school in Japan, after all. Boy, I sure would like to go to a ninja school when me and the Misses retire…'_ he mused.

When Ron and Kim were about thirty yards away, right as the tires on the jumbo jet hit the tarmac, screeching, a ninja, clad in black, jumped out of nowhere in front of the pair. Mr. Dr. Possible was alarmed for a second, until he saw the ninja's hand shoot out, spreading airline and bus tickets in his hand like a fan. Ron quickly grabbed them, and just as quickly, the ninja disappeared.

The noise died quickly, as the giant airplane shot away,down the runway. James grabbed Mr. Stoppable, turning him to the teens. Cupping his mouth with one hand, he leaned in to Mr. Stoppable like a spy, somewhat over-done.

"Secret Ninja Tickets…" he said under his breath. He pointed at Kim and Ron.

"Wha…?" Mr. Stoppable stuttered.

"Secret Ninja Tickets! While that plane was landing, a ninja jumped out and gave the kids Secret Ninja Tickets!" Mr. Possible repeated.

"What's this I hear about Secret Ninja Tickets?" Mrs. Dr. Possible coyly asked, stepping in. Mrs. Stoppable was right behind her, same coy look on her face.

"Well, apparently James saw a ninja jump out and give the kids tickets…" Mr. Stoppable stated, arching his eyebrows. "Secret Ninja Tickets."

"Really?" Mrs. Dr. Possible purred.

"So way too/cool!" Jim and Tim said, twinning it out.

"Oh yeah, ninja's got it goin' on!" Mr. Dr. Possible exclaimed, agreeing with his boys, smiling his own goofball grin.

_**Meanwhile... **_

Kim looked at the tickets in Ron's hand. "Ron, we don't have time for a soda! Our plane leaves in five, at a gate hundreds of yards away!"

"You're right KP." Ron agreed.

"Let's go, Ron…" Kim growled, turning to run back to their families. Ron followed closely behind. They swiftly reached their group.

"We-got-Secret-Ninja-Tickets-and-it-leaves-right-away-so-we-gotta-say-goodbye-right-now-ok?" Ron blurted out.

"_TOLD YA_!" shouted Mr. Dr. Possible, jumping in the air a bit.

"Dear…not now…" Mrs. Dr. Possible soothed. "Ron, Kim give us a hug right away, then go! We understand…"

The families swarmed around the pair, hugging, kissing, saying farewell. Kim even kissed her little brothers, much to their disgust. She felt their strong hugs under their growls about cooties and girl germs and smiled. Ron was right behind her.

"Ok, amigos, you gotta take care of stuff while KP and I are gone. Any stray Diablo's come to crash the par-tay, you little brutha's gotta light it up!" he said, taking a knee in front of them.

Jim and Tim laughed.

"Hoosha…" Jim stated.

"Bricka-boo… YAH/YAH!" Tim started, both boys twinning at the finish.

"Booyah!" Ron returned, grabbing them both in a hug. They latched on to Ron like twin leeches.

"We'll miss you Ron…" Tim whispered.

"…take care of our big sister." Jim finished, quietly.

"It's all good guys. See ya soon, Ok?" Ron grunted, swallowing. "KP, we gotta bolt!"

"I'm on it Ron!" KP shouted, hugging his mom.

"Take care of my Ronald, now, won't you Kimberly?" Mrs. Stoppable huffed, clutching on to Kim.

"You know I will, Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable…" Kim said, grabbing Ron's father and pulling him to her. "I love Ron with all my soul. I will never let anything happen to him."

"We know, KP…" Mr. Stoppable said, him being the only other person ever to be allowed that nickname. "We love you too. Please be careful. I don't wanna miss you for too long."

Kim grabbed them both in a deep hug.

"Mr. Dr. Possible, Mrs. Dr. Possible, I gotKim's back. And… love you guys, you rock!" Ron stated, putting on his backpack.

"Oh, Ron…" Mrs. Dr. Possible breathed, touching his arm, smiling matronly.

"Take care of my little Kimmie-cub, son…" said Mr. Dr. Possible. Ron nodded to him.

The heroes rushed off, a blaze of gold and red. They ran top speed, to their gate, Kim following the signs like a hawk.

"_**Last boarding call for flight 3671…"**_ came over the terminal loudspeaker. 

"Thats us, Ronny! Hustle!" Kim shouted, twenty feet ahead of him.

Ron's eyes flashed blue, and he sprang. Not only did he vault the twenty feet, but he scooped up Kim and bounced to the end of the line for boarding, all without any one really noticing. Kim had to catch her breath, it happened so fast.

"Ron…Ok, we're in line for boarding. Nice… moves. Ron, I knew you wanted me to get a soda. I _knew_." Kim admitted, grabbing his hand.

"Well, at least we know the bond works, then." Ron said. "No big, KP. That was just like a little mission. We pulled it off, no prob."

"Yeah, you got us here in no time flat. Was that the Monkey Power?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess. We just needed to be here, and I reacted." Ron stated, modestly.

"Ron, you are completely awesome…" Kim stated, grinning proudly at her BF.

"**_Shut up_**, KP. I saw and heard what you said to my parents. You are awesome…" Ron replied, smiling.

"Your tickets, please?", the airline attendant asked, bringing them out of their own little world.

"Oh, right…" Kim said. "Here ya go… Ron, these are first class tickets!"

"Yeah! Sensei knows the Ron-man travels in style! Booyah!" Ron cried, taking his stub back from the attendant. The duo roamed down the loader, her arm around his, her red hair spilling down his shoulder blades.

_**Later that day…**_

Kim raised the middle armrest between their push first class seats. "Move over Ronny, I wanna lie down…"

Ron completely understood Kim. Eight hours into the flight, he wanted to lie down too. Ron shifted his butt to the edge of his seat, watching Kim lie down. There was just enough space left on the seats. Ron lay down next her, front to back. He threw his arm around Kim's thin waist instinctively. They both jumped upon the spooning contact, however.

"Ron?" Kim gulped.

"Yeah. Who else?" Ron breathed, honestly. "…sorry, yeah, it's me…" he moaned, dragging his arm up off of Kim's bare midriff.

She stealthily grabbed his arm, pulling it back down, placing his palm across her tummy. "Oh…" she answered. "…Ok…"

"Yeah, that's good, guess we're… sleeping together." Ron giggled. He nuzzled the back of Kim's neck, his soft teenage bristle tickling her delightfully. "Just because of the flight, and all." he confirmed.

"Yeah, the flight… we need sleep and… Ronny?" Kim queried.

"Yeah KP?" Ron replied, wonder in his tone.

"I can see myself wanting to sleep with you…someday. Ok?" Kim pondered, joy in her voice.

"Yup. True that KP. Someday…" Ron said, gripping her waist, pulling her into his body, just passionately enough for her to feel comfortable enough to sleep soundly in his arms.

However, Kim could feel Ron's excitement in another way. Each jump against her bottom clued Kim onto his arousal.

Ron sensed Kim's state of mind. "Sorry, KP. My lil Diablo's got a mind of its own. Can you just deal with it?" he said truthfully, "Lying next to you, like this, it will be while before I can avoid it."

"No big…" Kim said.

"Ah, not a good choice of words, KP…" Ron moaned.

"Right… ah, booyah?" Kim timidly said.

"Booyah…" Ron sighed, relaxing. "That's my Kim. Always there…"

"Just returning the favor…" Kim sweetly said.

The couple laid together, their bodies finding comfortable positions against one another. Ron slid his other arm under Kim's neck, cradling her body to his. This was instantly comfortable to both. Ron mouth was positioned at Kim's ear.

"Sleep tight, Kimmie, I'll be right here for you…" Ron breathed, his pace slowing.

"I know… love you too, Ronny…" Kim replied, falling off into a pleasant slumber.

Minutes passed. A stewardess walked by. She stopped and grabbed a blanket from the rack above, tossing it over the young lovers. Ron grabbed an edge on the fly, fluidly tucking it around Kim.

The attendant smiled.

'_I hope she's smart enough to hang on to him, they seem meant for each other…'_ she thought.

**_Next day, at the bus stop for the pathway to Yamanouchi_**

Kim and Ron stepped off the bus, at the foot of the pathway to Mount Yamanouchi. Ron bowed to the bus driver deeply. Kim followed him, recognizing the need for culture.

"It is my honor to walk the rest of the way…" Ron stated, "Although it'll be _super cool if some Secret Ninja's showed up right now in a helicopter_!" he yelled, looking wistfully at the long path ahead.

Instantly, a ninja appeared before the path. At the same time, the bus pulled off.

"Ron, what do we do?" Kim shouted, going into a ready stance.

"You do nothing, except steal my-!" the ninja shouted, jumping forward towards Kim.

"Yori?" Ron said, recognizing the voice. "Kim, easy, I think its Yori…"

"So do I." Kim growled, also recognizing it. '_I will not go all jel…_' she thought, already feeling a 'green-eyed monkey' on her back.

Yori landed in front of Kim. The Japanese girl took down her hood. "Kim Possible. My heart sways, seeing you. It is my honor to escort you and Stoppable-san along the path." She said, emotionless, yet sarcastic at the same time.

"I'll bet it is…" Kim shot, equal in sarcasm.

"Ladies, ladies…" Ron goofed, trying to defuse the sitch.

"Shut up!" both girls shouted, their eyes locked. Ron's face went sour.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda…" Kim purred, in mock sweetness. Yori curled her lips at Kim.

"Ah, I'm outta here…" Ron flatly stated, pushing between them, heading up the path.

The two warriors were stopped cold.

"Ron!" Kim shouted.

"Ron-san!" Yori barked.

Ron stopped. He turned around. He stomped back towards the two. His eyes actually glowed blue for a second or two this time.

"Kim, I love you. And you know this." He stated, finding her eyes. Kim paused, then nodded, knowing Ron was right.

He turned to the ninja.

"Yori, no more my honor this, your honor that; you with your _Japanese Ninja style flirting_! I like you, but not like I like Kim! I mean she's my best friend, can't you see that?" Ron pleaded. "I've known her for a gazillion years! You will always have a place in my heart, but **_Kim is my heart_**. I'm sorry, Yori, but that's how I feel."

Ron paused, not wanting to hurt Yori. "You're special to me too, Yori. Kim can see that. Why can't you?"

Kim stopped, suprised at Ron's choice of words. But she realized she _could_ see/feel/understand what Ron was saying about the differencebetween how he felt for Yori and herself. She felt Ron 'embrace' her through the bond. A reinforced sense of stability about their relationship filled her. Kim had won a lot of honors and titles in her life, but none compared to this one in her heart.

"I'm sorry Yori," she said softly, "...but that's the way I feel also. Ron is a part of me. Please, for his sake? Let's not be harsh on each other anymore?"

Yori's head went down, defeated. "You shame me Kim Possible. I know in my heart what Stoppable-san says is true. I feel it now, the bond Sensei told me of is true. I suppose I did not want to believe…" Yori's eyes flashed at Kim. "Take care of Stoppable-san, Kim Possible. It _**is your**_ honor…"

"I do…and I will…" Kim said.

"You must understand, Stoppable-san and Kim Possible, that my heart is heavy as I guide you. Please, talk amongst your selves as we walk."Yori said quietly, turning quickly to walk up the path to the ninja school ahead of the couple.

Ron took Kim's hand and silently followed, Ron's pace giving Yori her space.

_**end-Will Yori be Ok? Will Kim and Yori quit being harsh for real? Tune in next time to find out! THANKS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya, peeps! Well, within four days(i think) of posting, my hit counter for this tale has rolled past 700. YOU READERS ROCK! IN STEREO! THANKS! And, all the nice reviews. Do you know how good that feels? THANKS! Everybody gets peace and love, on me! I must address something that Uncanny R-Man and ron-sama pointed out; I did drop the ball on Rufus. Snap, my bad! He's back in this chapter (barely), and I promise, he is a part of this story. Thanks for reminding me guys...free garlic press included with this chappie for both of you!_

_I never do disclaimers, but I will this once. Disney owns KP. And they should be beaten raw for taking it off the air. Michael Eisner, if I ever see you, you got a black eye coming. Ok, enough ranting..._

**_The Biggest Mission Ever..._**

**_Gates of the Yamanouchi school, dusk_**

Sensei watched as the three teens approached, coming towards the gate in a group, yet obviously apart. Yori walked up to her teacher, bowing.

"Stoppable-san and Kim Possible have arrived safely, Sensei…" she said blankly.

Sensei saw pain in the young warrior's eyes. One part of his soul wanted to grab her and hold her; she was his grand niece, of sorts. She had learned one of the hardest lessons today; that fate and destiny were harsh masters. But the other side of his being said that doing so would only embarrass the child. In time, he supposed, her feelings would heal, making her all that much more strong. Little reprieve, at best.

He nodded to Yori. "My thanks. You... may go, if you wish."

She nodded, quickly walking off into the compound, disappearing within seconds.

Ron watched her go, frowning miserably. He turned to Kim. At first she was confused by his look, and a bewildered and scared 'he's _mad_ at me?' kind of look came over her face. Then she felt it, another 'embracing' of her spirit, from Ron. This time it was if he collapsed into her, sad as a wedding day widow.

Her mind swirled with his feelings._'I/He didn't want to hurt her. I/He never would hurt anyone that way. I/He just wished she'd understand…If she could only see Kim/you like I/He does…'_ she perceived, in a mixed jumble of emotion fluxing through their minds. And just as quickly, it was gone. But the feeling remained. She understood his look now.

Kim cracked a soft smile. "Ron, she'll come around. No one can resist the Ron Factor."

Ron kicked at the dirt path. "Ya think so, KP? Really?"

"Yeah…really," Kim kidded, "…Yori's a strong, independent girl. No _wonder_ she was attracted to you…"

That brought a smirk to Ron's face. He winked at her. "Thanks, Kimmie."

Sensei's eyes alone had seen the blue sheen first cover Ron's body, then crash into Kim's, surrounding her completely. '_Astounding, the power this boy has! Never have I seen such control. It was good that I asked him here. There is much to discuss. With both of them.' _

"Ah, Stoppable-san, Kim Possible. Welcome, to **_Yamanouchi_**…" Sensei greeted, acting very 'B-movie karate flick'. Using his arms to gesture at the compound, he gathered the attention of the teens.

Twilight had arrived, but students had lit braziers and torches all about the walls of the school, giving it an eerily warm glow. Kim looked around, noticing all the fantastic Oriental architecture along with many ancient carvings. Beautiful gardens littered the grounds, mingling with wide areas used for training.

"This is amazing, Master Sensei…" Kim gasped, "…it's so tranquil."

Ron stepped forward, bowing low to his teacher. "Glad to be back, Sensei. I see you've made some changes, very sweet…"

"Yes. Somehow, we were receiving donations from the _Bueno Nacho Corporation_, for a short time. The funds were sorely needed, and have been put to good use."

"Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked, wide eyed. "Know anything about that, Ronny?"

"Nope. And neither does Wade, so don't bother askin'…" Ron quickly replied. "So Sensei, how's about we show KP around first?" he said, changing the subject. Kim smirked.

Master Lunch Lady walked up to Sensei with a package in her hands. She leaned in, whispering to him.

"A gift for you, Stoppable-san, and for your pretty red-haired guest." He explained, as the little old lady handed Ron the package. Ron untied the bundle, Kim looking over his shoulder.

"Booyah! Cinnamon Rice Squares!" Ron exclaimed. "These rule. Thank you, most honorable Mrs. Lunch Lady!"

Kim was nodding her agreement. They both bowed to her.

The elder woman smiled ever so slightly, moving in to whisper to Sensei again. When she had finished, Sensei spoke.

"She says this is a one time thing, Stoppable-san. Tomorrow, you will have to earn your meals as before." The old man smiled.

Ron turned to Kim. "We gotta make these squares last, KP. She's _wicked fast_ with a serving tray." he pouted.

The wise Master proceeded to show Kim and Ron all of the changes and curios strewn about the school grounds.

Kim asked many questions, as was her nature. Sensei answered them all, impressed with Kim's knowledge of Japanese culture.

Students were milling around them as they walked; exercising, doing different chores, or studying. Every one of them would stop and bow to Ron when he passed. Ron's back began to ache, as he felt he should bow back to everyone, as was custom. He didn't realize they were all honoring 'he who wields the Lotus Blade'. After about an hour or so, he spoke, hands rubbing his aching back.

"Hey, ah, Sensei? Not to be a party pooper, but can you show Kim and me our rooms? After the plane, the bus, the hike, and all this bowing, I'm a little tired."

"This is your domicile, Stoppable-san" Sensei stated, motioning to the small temple-ish building they had been standing next to for the last five minutes.

"Huh?" Ron rubbed his neck. "Aren't we staying with the rest of the students, like I did before?"

"Before, you _were_ a student, and perhaps you will be again. On this visit however, you and Miss Possible are guests, and will stay here, in the guest quarters. You will find everything you _need_ inside, but do not hesitate to ask if you need any other items." Sensei bowed. "I will let you get settled for the evening. Stoppable-san. Will you join me at dawn, for a walk around the grounds?"

" 'Course Sensei." Ron bowed back, Kim following his lead. "Why is it always gotta be _dawn_ with ninjas…" he mumbled, causing Kim to grin. Sensei quickly gave Ron and Kim the Peace and Love Salute, and then walked away.

The pair walked into the ornate building, the shutting the door behind them.

_**Meanwhile…**_

She lay on the thin mattress in her room, quietly sobbing in the dark. She could not trust her emotions right now, not in front of the other students. She had blown up at the mere sight of Kim and Ron together at the bus stop, her anger raging at Kim, quickly turning to shame when Ron had told her the truth. She had come close to tears when she had delivered them safely to Sensei, her Master's knowing eyes piercing her very soul. Her body shook as the pain rose up inside her, her small powerful fist clutching at her bedclothes.A tap sounded at her rice paper door.

"Go Away!" she hissed in Japanese.

The door slid open, and she only saw a pair of wooden sandals under a red robe from her positionon the mat. She hid her face from the intruder, knowing.

The person walked over to the mattress, lowering down, sitting on both knees beside her. The two figures sat in silence for a moment, one hiding her emotions from someone she thought so wise, and one waiting quietly, for all his knowledge, having nothing to say.

Sensei reached out and ran a wrinkled old hand through her silky raven hair. Yori could stand it no longer, feeling his caring touch. She lifted her head onto his lap, wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her body racked with silent sobs.

Sensei simply held her, stroking her hair, letting her cry long into the darkening night.

_**Back at the Guest House…**_

Ron and Kim looked around their room. A fireplace glowed at one end, golden orange logs shimmering in the hearth. A large wooden tub, filled with steaming water, was in the corner. It rested upon a large stone brazier, wood smoldering inside its fire chamber. A small vanity sat next to it, a jar of water on top, with two small porcelain cups standing guard. A large Japanese mattress lay beneath the opposite wall, blankets and silk sheets folded neatly near by.

One large mattress. Just one.

Ron looked at Kim, all fidgety. "Ah, I don't know where Sensei's mind is Kim, he musta forgot there is two of us. He's old, he maybe senile, ya know…" he stammered.

"I think Sensei knows exactly what he's doing…" mumbled Kim, moving further into the room.

"Want me to ask for another mattress?" Ron asked.

Kim paused for a moment. "No Ron. We slept together on the airplane, and nothing happened. We'll be fine…"

"But, on the plane, we were surrounded by lots of passengers…" Ron mused, "…and we'll be all alone here."

"No big. I can handle it, big boy, how 'bout you?" Kim replied, smiling.

Ron gulped. "Sure. No prob. Sleeping all alone with my super hot girlfriend, thousands of miles away from either sets of parental units, and inside a romantic Japanese temple. What's not to handle…" he flatly stated.

Kim smiled, blushing slightly. "Ok, How about: Sleeping next to your best friend turned girlfriend who is not afraid to share a bed with the boy she has been unwittingly crushing on for years now? Etc., etc., so on and so forth?"

"Ok, I can do that…" Ron smiled brightly, pulling Rufus's sleeping body out of his pocket, and placing him in a little basket filled with silk swatches. It had been left by the water-jug on purpose, he guessed, for Rufus. Sensei did have a soft spot for Rufus.

"Good. Ron, I'm going to get ready for bed, I'm bushed. Can you…turn away for a sec?" Kim asked, rummaging around in her backpack, pulling out Ron's old hockey jersey, which she had claimed recently as a nighty.

Ron turned away from her. He listened to the soothing sounds of her humming that song they had danced to at the Prom as she changed.

'_Kim. Fireplace. Hot tub. Japan. Alone. Thanks, God, for showing the Ron-man the love…'_ he thought, grinning.

"Ok, Ronny, you can turn around now." Kim said, slipping the jersey on. if hung down to mi-thigh. "I'm decent."

"Way better than decent KP..." Ronreplied, liking the way his jersey's neck hole was toobig for Kim, causing it to hang off her shoulder a bit."Hey, I'm gonna wash up a little before I lie down, 'kay?"

"Ok…" Kim said, unfolding a silken sheet, placing it on top of the bed. She lay down on it, totally digging the feel of the cool natural silk on her bare legs. Reaching over, she grabbed a blanket, spreading it out atop the bed. She turned down Ron's side before snuggling in.

Looking over to the tub, she saw her Ron, his shirt off. He was scrubbing his face in the warm bath. Water splashed over his shoulder, running down his wiry back. He grabbed a towel, wiping off his wet face. When he was done his cute boyishmug had a healthy glow about it. He kicked off his hikers, beginning to undo the button on his cargos. He stopped for a moment, looking over at Kim.

"Not like you haven't seen me in boxers before…" he said, lowering his pants. His boxers were navy blue, with silver pin stripes. Another gift from Kim.

Kim giggled. "That's why I bought you some new ones. Those polka dot ones you used to wear were awful."

"But…you find me…sexy, in these, Miss Possible?" Ron asked, imitating 007 perfectly.

Kim smiled. "_What_ever... now come get into bed with me."

"Whoa.Can I get a digital recording of you saying that?" Ron smirked.

"Bad Ron!" Kim laughed. "Come on! Lie down!"

"Woof." Ron panted, grinning. "Hang on KP…"

He walked about the room, putting out the oil lamps that had been providing light in the night. He finished, walking towards the bed, the large fireplace casting an amber glow behind him. A corona of fire formed around his slight body, at least in Kim's eyes.

'_Whoa…'_ Kim thought. _'I'd eat that boy alive…'_

She gasped, shaking her head back and forth to clear it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, standing above her.

"Just…a chill. Nothing…" Kim whispered.

Ron smiled, and slid under the covers, placing his hands behind his head. "Wow, these sheets feel great…" he mused.

"Silk…" Kim mumbled, sliding over next to him. She turned on her side to face him, draping her arm over his waist. She then lifted her head up, looking at him.

"Arm, please and thank you…" she purred. Ron lowered his one arm, sliding it under her neck and around her shoulders. She lay her red head back down, wiggling into him.

He looked down, just as Kim's head came up. Their faces were inches apart.

They shared a look for what seemed like eternity, eyes searching, their breath slow and matched. Slowly they moved together, locking into a soul kiss, losing reality for the moment. Ron curled his arm around her shoulders, moving Kim up on top of his body. Her legs opened to straddle him, and she could feel his passion growing beneath hers, seperated only by the thin cotton of their underpants. Their loving kiss became lustful, hungry. Ron's hand smoothed down her back, coming to rest on her tight round little -

**!SSS-_POP_!**

They both jumped, startled back to the real world by an ember exploding in the fireplace.

"…wow…" Kim breathed, sliding off of Ron's body.

"…yeah, wow…" Ron whispered, his face flushed.

They lay side by side for a minute, basking in the moment. Kim sighed, draping one forearm across her forehead.

"Got a little crazy there, didn't it KP…" Ron mused.

"Yeah…" she growled, "…let's do that again…" She pulled Ron on top of her, finding his lips with hers.

_**end – Stay tuned! Ron learns some truths from Sensei, and Kim makes a new friend…Next, On the Booyah Network!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey-ya, me amigos! I hope everyone is wicked bon-diggity. I know I am... THANKS! for all the peace and love you reviewers have been dishing out. I so glad people like this story. Sorry to those of you who keep asking for some action, but this is a love story, straight up. Action comes next time, next story. Just hang in there._

_A fellow writer did a super cool thing this week, and I must share the kindness._ Jerzianna2.0_, a terrific KP writer on this site, gave this story a shout out in her ongoing story_ Kim Possible: The Last. _Which rocks, in 5.1 surround,I must add. I highly suggest you check out her stuff, all her stories are great reads. If you know of her already, than you know what I'm saying. Peace and Love, Jerzi! THANKS! We now return you to our regularly scheduled programming..._

**_The Biggest Mission Ever... - Chapter 5_**

**_Dawn, the Guest House..._**

Ron woke just before dawn, someone bouncing on him, up-down-up-down. He opened his tired eyes, and saw his little buddy Rufus was the culprit.

"…Rufus, yer not part of the dream…" Ron moaned.

"Wakey-wakey! Go see Sensei!" the rodent yelled, pointing to the door.

"I know bud, I remember. Quiet down, don't wake Kim…" Ron shushed. "We didn't fall sleep until a few hours ago."

"Hnk-haa, me know. Me saw!" Rufus laughed.

"You saw… us?" Ron asked, suddenly alert.

He thought back to last night, and felt an electric shock travel down his spine. KP had gone all wildcat on him as they made out, and he decided to return it, claw for claw. Oh, they kept their clothes on, nothing… **_penetratingly major_** had gone on, but he now had a new appreciation for the female anatomy. It was amazing how much you could feel when all that separated two bodies was a too large hockey jersey and a couple of pairs of underpants.

Ron smirked. _'It's downright badical, what you can do with just _one_ finger… booyah…'_

The blanket had vanished, banished when it got in their way. The low glow emanating from the warm hearth had made everything much more **_real_**. The room had already been humid, steam coming off the hot water in the big tub in the corner. It got… wet. Bodies had gotten slick...

Ron snapped out of it, shaking his head. He focused on Rufus.

"What? What did you see little buddy?" he asked slyly.

"Why are you boys being so **_loud_**?" Kim moaned, her eyes clenched shut in exasperation. "What on earth are you talking about this early in the morning?"

"Rufus says he saw us last night, my morning _princess_," Ron jibed. "He was just gonna tell me what he saw."

Kim stiffened, her eyes popping open. "Rufus! What did you see?"

"Kissing, hnk-haa," he squeaked, "an wrestlin'!"

Rufus pointed at Kim. "You lost! Ron-da-man!"

Rufus fell on his back, kicking his little legs out straight. "uuhhhhhhagaaaod…yesssss… that's-it-Ronny…" he mimed, imitating Kim in her throws of passion.

"I did _**NOT** _lose…I most **_def_** won that one!" she blurted out, her competitive side taking over do to the early wake up mind fog. She was blushing furiously, however.

"Ohhh no, you I made you… pinned… long before you got me, uh, yeah, pinned. **_Two times_**, if I remember correctly." Ron boasted, remembering.

"Ron, I think that counts as **_winning_ **in that kind of match..." Kim replied, rolling her eyes, smiling.

"Ohhh, yeah… I get it, KP." Ron answered. He turned to Rufus, smiling. "Yeah, I had her, little guy, until the end. Then she… pinned me, and it was over…"

"Hmp-dint-see. Sleep after Kim lost…" Rufus claimed, shrugging his tiny shoulders.

"That's good… " Ron admitted. His eyes did that flashy thingy.

The little itch that was always in Rufus's small, yet over-developed brain scratched. '_It's embarrassing for Kim. Just play it off…'_ he felt in his tiny brain.

Ron knew Rufus was smart, but he didn't think his mind had the capability of grasping human sexuality. He figured Rufus really did think he saw them wrestling.

The little critter had always trusted the 'Ron' voice in his mind, so he went with it. He **_had _**gone back to sleep after Kim had begged for mercy, maybe she did win after all.

"Uh-yeah, no see that… sorry Kim-Kim!" he chirped, holding up his wee arms in surrender.

"It's all good, Roofy…" Kim smiled, her alarm dissipated.

"I gotta get up." Ron sighed relived, "Sensei's probably waiting."

He released his arm from Kim, crouching first, then rising. He walked to the vanity, and poured two cups of water. He picked the cups up, moving back to the bed. Smiling, he handed one down to Kim.

"Wrestling…" Ron said, smiling. "I think we **_both_** won…"

Kim blushed; very-very hard. "Yeah…but **_I_** won-won… **_Ronny_**…" she purred.

"If you say so, Kimilia, but the Ron-man **_knows_** things now…" he stated, goofing. "Expect to defend your title in the near future…"

His body began to glow blue.

Rufus never paid attention to that; his boy just turned blue sometimes. And recently, Rufus's girl, Kim, did to.

"…booyah…" Kim breathed, her body shuddering, as the blue vapor surrounded her completely. She felt an **_instant_ **urge to make Ron follow up on his prediction. She thought deeply about Ron breaking her. And then, loving her. Knowing her, at his leisure. Pleasing her, pleasing himself…

She sat in the jungle tree house, the skin bikini providing much less coverage. Ron sat beside her, close, clad only in what God gave him.

'_Ron…' _she thought, noticing their change it apparel. God had been good to Ron. Their astral selves instantaneously kissed, embracing, not noticing a third party in the tree house, hiding behind a paint can, his little black eyes glowing blue at the edges, big grin on his pink face.

'…_hnk-haa, my boy _and_ my girl…' _Rufus thought, the grin widening.

Real Rufus made a fuss. "Sensei! Outside!" he cried, sensing the Master before Ron.

"Whoa, gotta go…" Ron blurted, breaking the bond.

Kim gasped, feeling the release.

"Yeah… go, talk with Sensei… then come back to me… my monkey master…" she purred.

Ron jumped up, giving KP a wink, and grabbed his cargos and Rufus, not bothering with his shirt, he knew it was covered in his own… stuff.

He burst through the door. Sensei sat, hovering in the middle of the path outside the temple.

As soon as Ron's feet hit the dirt path, he regretted not putting on shoes or a shirt. In Japan, it was early spring, still cold in the mornings, especially in the mountains. He quickly bowed to Sensei.

"Morning Sensei. Hang on, I'm going back inside…"

When spun back to the temple, he noticed a light blue garment lying on the landing, folded, with a pair of white ninja slippers on top.

"Huh? Sensei?" he said looking back over his shoulder at the Master. He was pretty sure they hadn't been there a second ago.

Sensei flashed their Peace and Love salute. "Ron-san. The shoes are for your feet…and the robe is something that belongs with you."

Ron grabbed the shoes, dropping them in front of his feet, sliding them on. He picked up the folded garment, shaking it out. It was a robe, styled a lot like Sensei's, silver embroidery where Sensei's was gold.

"Way cool, Sensei! This must have cost you a fortune!" Ron jabbered excitedly.

"Ron-san, look at the back. It is the… _badical_ part." Sensei's mustache jumped in a grin.

Ron spun the robe around. Embroidered on the back were two silver monkeys, back to back, in fighting stances. One monkey had a brown jewel for an eye, the second had green.

"…**_badical_**…" Ron breathed, wonder and surprise in his voice. "It's me and Kim, isn't Sensei?"

"You tell me. It was not I who changed the color of the eye jewels. The Master of the Mystical Monkey Power does that." Sensei replied. "When he makes a bond."

"Wha? Sensei, that makes no sense. You're the Master. Wait…" Ron added slyly, "…you been out chasin' the ladies Sensei? Go Sensei, get yer swerve on…"

"Go Sensei! Oh yeah!" Rufus chirped from within Ron's pocket.

Sensei snorted before he could stop himself. "Ron-san, you jest. I am far too old…"

"Never too old for some of the good stuff, Sensei…" Ron smirked, slipping into the robe. It was cut a little shorter than Sensei's, it's hem falling right above Ron's knees.

"Come on Sensei, who put the green and brown eyes on?" Ron queried.

"That, Ron-san, is a part of what I have to talk with you of…" toned Sensei, "…for you see, there is a story behind the eyes of the monkeys."

"A 'legend' story, Sensei?" Ron asked. His teacher nodded. "But this thing is brand new!" Ron wondered.

"Ron-san, that robe, is older than this school…" Sensei stated.

Ron's jaw dropped in awe.

_**Back at the Guest House…**_

Kim stoked the embers in the large stone brazier holding the big wooden tub. She had thrown a few sticks on top of them, and was getting them to catch. Satisfied they were burning, she turned to the vanity mirror. The reflection made her smirk, her hair was about as messed up as it could get. She sighed, knowing it would take a while to get it straightened out.

"Note to self: put hair in ponytail before **_wrestling_**." she mumbled. She slipped Ron's jersey over her head, and at that exact moment, the temple door opened and a slight body slipped in.

Kim gasped dropping the shirt to the floor, covering her breasts with her arms. She recognized the culprit.

"_Master Lunch Lady_!" she started, maybe a bit to loudly.

The wizened old lady looked Kim over from head to toe. She was carrying a tray holding a small bowl of rice porridge, some assorted glass bottles in odd shapes, and some black clothes folded neatly. She placed it on the vanity.

"What wrong with hair? Look like you fight with monkey all night." She blurted out in broken English. "And you too skinny. Need to eat more."

Kim's eyes popped open. Not only was Master Lunch Lady speaking English, _she was hen-pecking her_. Like her Nana did.

"Close mouth. You catch flies mouth open like that," Master Lunch Lady continued, "…you hungry?"

"…uh, no, not right now. Maybe later…" Kim managed to get out.

"Fine. We take bath first. Come get in tub." Master Lunch Lady commanded, walking past Kim to the tub. She turned, standing beside it, and tapped her foot, waiting.

"…ah, well…" Kim stammered. Did this lady think she was gonna get all naked in front of her?

"No have all day. Come, come, get in bath. Young American girl parts no different than old Japanese woman parts. Seen it before. No big. Hurry up!" Master Lunch Lady said, using the 'Mother' tone.

"Hmph!" Kim grunted like a child.

Master Lunch Lady's thin eyebrow rose as if to say '_YOUNG LADY_… '.

Kim sighed, stomping over to the tub, arms still crossed over her bosoms. She looked at the elder woman. "Won't you even close your eyes?" she pleaded.

"Why close eyes? Then I no can see, that just silly. In. Tub. Go!" Master Lunch Lady's foot tapped louder.

Kim gave in, quickly grabbing her underpants, sliding them down. She jumped into the tub in a flash (no pun intended), hastily sitting down, her back to the old woman.

Master Lunch Lady had stealthily produced a wooden bucket from behind the tub, which, quite speedily, she filled with water, promptly dumping it over Kim's head, drenching her.

"GAH! What are you doing! First you force me into in to a tub, **_naked_**, and then you try and drown me? Master Lunch Lady!" Kim wailed.

"Hair has to be wet to be cleaned. Stop squawking, little bird." cackled the older lady. "And no more 'Master Lady' name. That what Stoppable-san call me. You call me Nooni now. It my name… but don't tell Stoppable-san. Me like to pull his chain."

Kim smirked, calming down at the joke. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes. "Really? Me too. It's easy to do…Nooni. Ron is kinda gullible."

Nooni grabbed one of the odd bottles she had brought with her. A dark red liquid sloshed inside. She took the stopper out, and poured a little in the bath water. The rich scent of cherry blossoms permeated the air

"This make you smell good. Make Stoppable-san want to bite you." Nooni exploded in rakish cackles after saying this.

"Stoppab- …Ron doesn't bite me, Nooni." Kim flatly fibbed.

"Then what that mark on shoulder? Monkey bite?" quizzed Nooni, smirking.

Kim looked to her shoulder, seeing little red tooth marks there. She gulped, blushing. "Oh, that…well, ah… and then it…" Kim stuttered.

"Blah-blah. Those teeth marks." stated Nooni. "No shame, little bird. Boy bite girl sometimes. Sometimes, girl bite boy. If I your age, I let Stoppable-san bite me. He too cute for own good." The elder cackled some more. She placed the bottle back on the tray, grabbing a different one. She poured some green gel into her palm. Faint whiffs of mint seeped through the cherry scent.

"Yeah…" Kim said dreamily, "He is that. What's that stuff?"

"We wash your hair with it. Make hair smell good, like mint." said Nooni. "We use smell of cherries to wake hunger in boy. Then use mint to relax boy."

"Then what, Nooni?" Kim asked.

"Bite him, of course. What you think?" Nooni replied, working the herbal shampoo onto Kim' hair.

Kim giggled girlishly. "Nooni, you are not who I thought you were."

Nooni smiled knowingly. "Who you think I was?"

"Ron told me you were a wise old Master chef with excellent reflexes." Kim said.

"I am. But I also woman, was girl once too." Nooni replied. "I see Stoppable-san look at you. Make Nooni wish she was girl again. You too. Look at boy like lovesick panda."

"Lovesick panda? I so do not, Noomi…" Kim gushed.

"So do to. Look at him like hungry dragon too. Stoppable-san look at you like sushi platter, wasabi on side." More cackling.

"Oh my gosh…" Kim giggled. "I can't believe this! Your old enough to be my Mother!"

"So I last year model, and you brand new. I only talk truth, as friend. You don't want me for friend, Kim Possible?" Nooni asked, sounding hurt.

"No, no, I didn't mean that Nooni, I – _**Blub-blub**!" _she choked.

Nooni had quickly poured another bucket of water on Kim, cackling madly.

_**Outside, walking the grounds…**_

Ron and Sensei strolled for a bit in silence. Ron's face wore a very questioning look, his mind still wrapping around Sensei's cripto-talk. _'Older than the school?' _kept running through his mind.

Rufus popped out of his pocket, and pulled up the hem of Ron's new robe, pulling it over his little pink head so he could see. It wrapped around him, making it seem as though Rufus wore a light blue monks hood.

"…mmm, nice 'n' soft…" he squeaked, breaking the silence. "Hmmm, dryer sheet?" he questioned, looking at Sensei.

"Ancient Chinese secret…" replied Sensei, holding out his palm for Rufus. The little guy jumped into his hand. Sensei brought him to eye level, and the pair shared a solemn nod. Rufus jumped, his body stiffening, his paws sticking straight out along with his sharp buckteeth. Sensei caught him by a stiff paw, and with a flick of the wrist so slight Ron almost missed it, flung the mole rat/throwing star into the air. Rufus, soaring, tapped his small bit of the Monkey Power, bending his little body, riding the wind, causing his flight path to resemble that of a boomerang, circling back to Sensei. He landed square on Sensei's palm in a monkey stance. The two shared another nod; then Rufus scampered up to perch on the wise man's shoulder, grinning at Ron.

"Whoa." Ron said amazed at his little buddy. He had thrown Rufus many times, but had never seen him fly like that. Sort of once, but not like that.

"Rufus-san has but a small part of the Monkey Power, but his pure animal soul uses what he has effortlessly." Sensei stated. "Come, Ron-san, let us go rest under that willow tree. We must parlay."

"Parlay? …uh, is that a 'school word'?" Ron asked, moving to the giant willow.

"Talk…" Sensei explained, taking a seat on the grass. "My story is not too long…"

Ron sat, waiting expectantly. Sensei closed has eyes for a second, and then began his tale.

"Long ago, Ron-san, there was a young warrior who also was gifted with the Mystical Monkey Power. His heart was true, and he became very powerful and skilled in the ways. He made sure that his village was always safe from danger, protecting all his people, sometimes helping neighboring villages with their troubles also. Everyone loved the honorable young warrior. Many village fathers offered their daughters to him for marriage, but the young warrior felt no true love for any of the girls. His heart would not allow him to dishonor the fathers and daughters with a loveless pairing.

One day, the village wash-woman, a widow, came to the young warriors hut.

"Young Warrior…" she called, "please consider my daughter for your wife. She has no father, no dowery, but is a good girl. Daughter! Come, show yourself!"

A beautiful young woman came to stand before him, her eyes shining defiantly at him, a scowl on her pretty face.

"Why do you stare at me so, girl?" the young warrior asked her, smiling.

"I do not agree with being 'offered up' to a man…" the girl spat, "I will marry he who is my true love, and no other."

The girl's spirit lit a fire of love in the young warriors heart. He admired her courage. He began to court her, sharing his life of adventure with her. The pair fell in love. Over time, the villagers came to call her the 'warrior princess', as she also became known for her skills in battle. Everyone knew they would be together as husband and wife.

One night, as the pair stalked a pack of rabid wolves that had been raiding a neighboring village's livestock, the warrior princess was injured, gravely. The young warrior shared his power with her, forming a bond, healing her.

He was happy he could do so, happy to save his love. But he grew wary, overprotective. He began using his power to keep her safe during their adventures, banishing all danger before she could begin to help him. This saddened the warrior princess, making her think he didn't trust her. One day, they came across a gang of bandits, armed with new weapons, devices that used fire-powder to shoot projectiles. Sensing the danger, the young warrior used his power to float the princess far into the sky, away from danger, while he alone defeated the bandits. He brought her back down to him, wanting to celebrate their victory with a kiss.

"I am not some porcelain vase for you to shelter and protect!" the princess shouted, denying his advances.

He became angry. "You are my love! I will never let anything harm you!" he shouted.

She pouted, but he remained firm.

Over time, the princess grew distant, cold. She declined all adventures, staying at his hut while he went, alone.

He pleaded with her, stating his cause. "Please, my princess, I only wish to keep you safe." He said.

"You do not trust me to keep myself safe. You use your great power to keep me from being there, from doing what **_I love_**, protecting you, fighting by your side. I cannot give my love to man who does not trust me." She answered, sadness in her eyes.

"I cannot let harm befall you." He stubbornly stated. "I will use my power as I see fit."

"Then our bond is broken…" she replied. In the night, she left, the warrior princess never to be seen again.

The young warrior grew bitter, dark. He began to ignore requests for help, his anger and sadness staining his once pure soul. He silenced away to a mountaintop to live his life out alone.

Throughout many, many years, his heart became open again, his soul cleared of taint, through his commune with nature in all its goodness. But his heart always ached with sadness; he had not used his most precious gift as a true Master would, letting his own faults and insecurities drive away his one true love. The young warrior grew old, and…passed on, alone, his power wasted."

"…aww, sad…" Rufus moaned, rubbing his beady eyes.

Sensei stopped, opening his eyes, looking at his student.

Ron looked back, trouble written all over his face. "That'swicked sad, Sensei. But you're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

Sensei just watched Ron, waiting.

"I havta let Kim be Kim, and not get a big head about what I can do with my power, don't I?" Ron asked.

"That is part of this lesson, Ron-san. Search your heart…" Sensei egged him on.

"…come on, come on…" Rufus encouraged.

Ron closed his eyes, thinking. His brow wrinkled in concentration. He let his body slump, frustrated. "How 'bouta hint, Sensei?"

Sensei nodded. "Ron-san, it's a yin yang thing…"

"Oh! I get it…" Ron sparked, "Kim is the yin to my knuckle-headed yang, isn't she Sensei!"

"Yes, Ron-san, I believe it is so..." Sensei smiled, proud of his student. "…Miss Possible and yourself have undeniable bond, one that existed long before of received your gift and shared it with her. You are light, she dark. You the happy joyful clown, she the serious lion tamer…"

"…but ya gotta have both for the circus to be any good!" Ron smiled, finishing for his teacher.

"It is so, Ron-san. Value your relationship above any power or any skill you acquire. It is worth so much more." Sensei wisely stated.

"I will, Sensei…" Ron spoke, agreeing unabatedly "…screw power. Power, who needs power? Kim is what it's all about, always has been. I would give it all up for her, no prob."

Sensei breathed a slow sigh of relief, nodding sagely. He never wanted Ron-san to have to deal with the pain and bitterness like… the 'young warrior' had. He wished that for no man.

"Ron-san, you are quickly becomingthe Master of the Mystical Monkey Power. Faster than any before you. Do not lose your self in it. I have faith you can do this." he toned.

"I had a good teacher…" Ron said seriously, then smiled brightly. "So what's with the robe?"

"It is the Masters Robe, wore by the first Master. The eye jewels changed the moment you formed your bond with Miss Possible. A sign you are on the correct path."

"Man…" breathed Ron, then giving the only response he could. "..._booyah_..."

_**Back at the Guest House…**_

"Hurry up. Dry off, come eat porridge." Nooni said. "It better hot."

"Ok, Nooni, hang on…" Kim said rubbing her hair with a towel. "…I have to at least put some underwear on."

Kim was no longer uncomfortable with Nooni seeing her nakedness, but she couldn't fathom standing up naked, eating rice porridge. It just seemed silly.

"No need underwear. Not today. Put this on today, it special." Nooni replied, grabbing the black garb she had brought with her, tossing it to Kim.

Kim shook out a black ninja gi, similar to the ones the students wore. A light blue silk sash fell out of the folds. Kim picked it up, noticing that the inside of the sash had Japanese characters stitched into it.

"What does the writing say Nooni?" she asked, putting on the gi.

"It say love stuff. Mushy." Nooni replied without answering, which peaked Kim's interest.

"Tell me, Nooni, please! I can't stand not knowing stuff." She begged.

Nooni sighed. "It say '_I walk beside the one true Master. My Love will protect him. His Peace will guide me.'_"

"Oh…" Kim said softly, her heart knowing. "…this is about Ron, isn't Nooni?"

"Not at first, but now, yes, it is about Stoppable-san." Nooni answered, meeting Kim eye to eye. "Now it is yours, little bird."

"It's beautiful…" Kim murmered, tying it to her waist in the way she wore her mission belt. "…I can't accept this Nooni."

"You MUST!" Nooni barked, a deeper meaning behind her words, which Kim understood immediately.

"Ron needs me, doesn't he Nooni?" Kim asked, walking over to the elder woman. "Like, he _needs me_-needs me?"

"As you need him. He is your equal, your partner, your love. Do I speak falsely?" Nooni answered, smiling at Kim.

"No. He is all that to me, and more." Kim said with conviction.

"Never forget that, little bird…" Nooni stated, taking Kim's hands in hers. "…And never let Ron-san forget it either."

Kim beamed brightly at Nooni. "I'm **_on it_**…"

**_End – tune in next time for what might end up being… the END! (cue music!) _**  



	6. Chapter 6

_Well, here's the end. I know it's short, and I could've dragged it out, but I think I've said all that is needed. I hope you all enjoy it, I had max fun writng it for ya. Most def more KP stories in the future, please stay tuned! If you haven't all ready, check out my side story, _The Biggest Mission Ever: Deleted Scenes. _If ya want to._

_Oh, if anyone feels, after reading, that I should post this in the rated 'M' section, please let me know._

_SHOUT OUTS, CAUSE YA'LL DESERVE PROPS: THANKS! to G-Go, Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child, Jerzianna2.0(mad props!), AsdButTrue, trecebo, MrDrP, Masau, The Uncanny R-Man, todd fan, ron-sama, RamaFan, campy, Spitfire F.22, Zaratan, Jokerisdaking, Sheryl Nantus, continental-line, Stripes52, jaqdoc09, Anghammarad, Eddie Butler III, Jefepato, and anyone else I missed, or whoreviews in the future. BOOYAH!_

_**The Biggest Mission Ever…**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Sensei had left Ron to his own musing as he headed back to the guesthouse, claiming some school duty somewhere. Ron hadn't really been listening as his teacher bid him good day, his mind deep in thought.

'_That sure was a sad story, poor Warrior Dude. Poor Princess…' _Ron pitied them. _'I can't imagine having the girl of my dreams and tossing her for this silly Power. I mean, it's cool and all, but no way!'_

"Uh, Ron!" Rufus squeaked, pulling on the hem of Ron's 'new' robe.

"Yeah? Whattdup, buddy?" he answered.

"No breakfast. Lunchtime!" his little critter said, pointing at his little mouth.

Ron's belly growled as he smiled. "You're so right Rufus. Let's get Kim, and we'll go try to get something from the kitchens without Master Lunch Lady catching us…"

He turned up the short path to the guest house. He jumped onto the landing, and placed a light knock on the door.

"KP, you decent? You gotta check my new threads out…" he said, sticking his head in the door, eyes closed tightly.

"It's ok, Ron, come in…" Kim called, smiling at his face.

"Cool. Hey check out my Monkey Master robe, it's too…" He stopped, gazing at his girl.

'…_yowie, she definitely fills out a ninja suit better than Yori does…' _he thought, his eyes locked to the red headed vixen clad all in black, save a sexy light blue sash at her tiny waist.

"Hey Ronny. Did you have a talk with Sensei?" Kim smiled, noticing his approval.

"Oh, yeah, we parlayed…" he replied, using his new 'school' word. "…he told me some things about the Monkey Power, and some things about… Us."

"Ron…" she started, walking up to him, her green orbs radiant. "…do you want to talk about it? I'm here, if you need me."

Ron sniffed. "Thanks KP, you're the best... Man, you smell good enough to eat! Like…cherries and mint!" He moved closer, nose twitching like an animal.

"Master Lunch Lady helped me get ready this morning…" Kim admitted happily at him noticing. Not the type to need a man to notice, but she'd take onDementor and Drakken at once to get Ron's.

"That reminds me, I'm hungry…" Ron remembered.

'_Definitely awoke his hunger…' _Kim mused, rolling her eyes

"…let's go see what's for lunch, and then we can come back here and talk, ok?" Ron finished.

"Sure Ronny. Nice robe by the way." Kim said, looking her man over. "That blue goes great with your hair."

Ron blushed slightly. "Aw, sweet, KP. Thanks. Let's roll, me and Rufus are starvin'!"

He took her in a quick embrace. He jumped as he felt something different. "KP, yer not wearing a…gra, under, no gi…ah, yeah. Ok. Nice."

She blushed this time, smiling shyly. "I wasn't last night either, Ronny."

"I KNOW!" he said, scrunching his eyes shut. "I remember… and now there's cherries and mint, then no slingshot under the ninja suit, and I'm **_SO_** hungry right now. I could bite you!"

Kim just giggled, pulling him with her, out the door, off to feed her beast.

_**Meanwhile, in the Yamanouchi Kitchens…**_

"The bond almost complete. Not long now. Girl like a tiger. She don't know it, but she ready. Her heart ready, body soon follow." Nooni said to Sensei, knowing.

"I sense the boy is also ready." Sensei replied sagely.

"Tshh, boy always ready." She scoffed, rolling up some sushi cakes.

"Not what I meant, my Princess." Sensei replied, arching his eyebrows. "He is ready to claim the Power."

"Are you sure it right to push them together?" the lady asked.

"No. And yes. It is what we must do. The bond must be unbreakable. I will not fail… again." Sensei said, sadness in his lilting tone. "I will not let Ron-san fail himself."

She looked at the old man, remembering her own lifetime of pain. "We will not. No more sorrow, my Warrior."

He smiled slightly, bowing deeply to her. "Thank you, Nooni."

She slightly nodded her head in return. "Now go! I have guests coming…" she said. Sensei disappeared through a side door, just as Kim and Ron came in the main one.

"Master Lunch Lady…" Ron quipped, like a hero in a kung-fu movie, "…I have returned, hungry. Can I have some fish stuff, or do we have to duel, yet again?"

Nooni looked at the young man, her eyes squinting dryly at him.

"You may try…" she sing-songed, making her Japanese accent very thick, holding out a tray of food. Kim hid her laughter, one step behind Ron.

"Oh, no, not today, my honorable kitchen arch-foe…" He reached one hand up into the sky, his eyes taking the familiar blue glow. Like magic, the Lotus Blade appeared in his grip.

He brought it down before himself, samurai style. Summoning the magic of the weapon, he morphed it into a glowing blue set of chopsticks. Quickly his hand darted out, and he stabbed not just one, but two of the sushi cakes off Master Lunch Lady's tray, pulling them off, handing one back to Kim automatically. The blue chopsticks disappeared.

"Vengeance is a meal best served raw…" He breathed comically, bowing deep to the wise old lady, "…like sushi. Is. Man this is good…" his character broke as he munched on the other cake.

"About time you figure that out. You almost starve last time you here, Stobbable-san." Nooni smirked proudly.

"Wait a minute, this is like the wacky whispering toy guy, minus the wackiness…" he said to Kim, his eyes surprised. He turned to Master Lunch Lady.

"You can talk! English! Master Lunch Lady!" he cried. "That **_is_** whack!"

"Someone whack you in head, young… boy. Course I talk Engrish. You talk it, cannotbe that hard. And stop with the 'Master Lady'. It sound silly." She reached under the countertop, producing a picnic basket, Japanese style. She shoved it in his hands.

"Me Nooni. You go, take little bird to eat. She too skinny anyway."

"Wha…?" Ron wondered, his face blank, his glow gone. "_Nooni…_?"

"Come on, Monkey boy, lets go…" Kim giggled, "I'll explain on the way…" She pulled Ron out of the kitchen, turning her head to Nooni.

"**_Spankin'_**!" Kim smiled, waving. Nooni bowed slightly.

The teens gone, Nooni turned back to her kitchen. She spied Rufus on the countertop, woofing down some rice. He looked guiltily up at the woman.

"You. Pink One. Why you not go with them?" Nooni asked, hand on her hips.

"Hnk-haa, I leave alone…" Rufus chirped, pointing at his boy and girls trail. "Wrestlin'!"

**_Back at the Guest House, a bit later…_**

Kim and Ron sat on the floor, the basket of food between them, open.

"So I think we're together for a real reason, like you gotta be there to make sure I don't freak out or something, and I gotta be there for you, to make you smile and stuff…" said Ron, around bites of some bon-diggity sushi. "…I have been known to get a little… big-headed, I guess."

"Just a little…" mused KP, "…that sounds a lot like what Nooni and I talked about. Just different. She told me that, well… it's ok when we…she-told-me-you-needed-me."

Kim turned a little pink. "She told me that our closeness was…Ok." She undid the sash at her waist, pulling it off, showing him the Japanese on the inside.

"It says '_I walk beside the one true Master. My Love will protect him. His Peace will guide me.' _It's old, I think, even though it looks new…" she said.

"Just like my robe…" Ron started, "…and know what KP? Sensei said that I changed the color of the stones in the monkey's eyes, when I formed the bond between us. Weird. Sensei said I was the clown, and you were the lion tamer…"

"Both equally important to a circus." Kim finished for him. "Like day and night…"

"That's what I said!" Ron smiled. "You're the Yin to my Yang."

"Thunder to lightning…" Kim breathed, smiling.

"Ground to sky…" Ron said quietly. "Kim, everything has been so good lately… ever since the bond. Like super good. Between you and me. Not that it was ever bad, but like someone left the heater on high. Ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes. When you share with me, it feels _sooo_ wonderful Ron. I know it's just our minds, but…"

"Ah, I didn't shoot that '_Kim in a catholic school girl skirt'_ fantasy over to you by accident, did I?" Ron rubbed his neck.

"No, Ronny… that's _very bad_, by the way…" Kim giggled. "You do know what I'm saying, don't you honey?"

"It's almost like…" he said, looking at the floor.

"…we've already…" Kim sighed, looking at the ceiling.

They're gazes met, both sets of eyes on lockdown, their cheeks hot.

"Yeah…" Ron said, at a loss for words.

"I wouldn't be ashamed, or feel bad, if we had… _you know_." Kim whispered, barely audible.

"Kim, the other night, when we were… I thought about using the power while we were…but, I, I, I…" Rom stammered, getting angry at himself for some reason.

"What, Ron? You know you call tell me…" Kim said, taking his hand. She hadn't seen Ron get like this since that night in the tree house, before Prom.

"I don't think I would be able to **stop**! And I would never do that KP, I swear…not unless you said it was OK. I feel lucky just because you're my friend! I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"It's Ok, Ron." Kim smiled. "Actually, I'm glad you feel that way…too. This morning, after you shared your power with me, you were lucky to make it out of here."

"That's why I didn't have any pants on in the 'tree house'…" mused Ron, understanding.

"I guess…" Kim smiled lovingly. "...I didn't mind."

Ron stifled a yawn. Kim frowned.

"I didn't mean to get you so excited…" she mock pouted.

"No, it's just no sleep last night, up early, and… I gotta lotta stuff in my head." He smiled. "KP, not like I'm tryin' to get you into bed or anything, but would you mind if we took a nap? I wanna be close to you right now, not **_close_**-close, just _close_. OK?"

"If you need me, I'm your girl…" Kim said, her own eyes drooping a bit.

The young couple moved to the bed and snuggled together, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her hand rubbing his chest reflexively.

"…love you, honey…" Kim purred, her eyes closing.

"…backatcha KP, all my heart…" her Ron said, falling into slumber.

_**Out on the school grounds…**_

Rufus ran about the school after leaving Nooni's kitchen. The nice lady had let him eat as much rice as he had wanted, then gave him some sweet pear slices to scarf on. He was currently watching some students working out, practicing their forms. Suddenly he heard a forlorn sound with his sharp little animal ears.

"Whazzat?" He said, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. He scampered over the building with the bell tower, looking up. His little claws dug in, and he ran up the building to the source of the sound. A girl was sitting, head in between her knees, her arms down beside her, crying. Rufus sniffed, catching a familiar scent.

"Hnk, Yori?" he wondered.

She looked up, surprised. "Rufus!" she cried, quickly drying her eyes. "What are you doing up here?"

"awww, Yori sad." Rufus said, pure sympathy in his little voice. "Rufus help!"

The little rat jumped to the ninja's shoulder, reaching out to pat her head lovingly.

"No cry, girl." He said, trying to be soothing to Yori. "Me luv you!"

Yori smiled the first real smile she had in days at the little rodent. "Thank you, Rufus-san. I love you also. Sorry for you to see me so…weak."

"No problem!" Rufus smiled. He ran down her arm to stand in her cupped palms. "What wrong?"

"I do not think you would understand Rufus-san. It is a little difficult…" she said.

"uh, you still mad Ron?" he said, surprising her.

"NO!" Yori shot back. "It's just… he is proving hard to get... around…"

"No, over!" Rufus cried, nodding.

"What?" Yori asked, giving Rufus a look.

"Get over! Ron…" Rufus added. "My boy, oh yeah!" he cheered, just showing love for his boy.

Ron had been right in assuming that Rufus didn't really understand human sexuality. However, the little guy understood emotions, all to well.

"Yes…" Yori smiled slightly again. "Your boy is proving hard to get **_over_**…"

Rufus flitted quickly around her head, pulling her ninja hood up. "We do fun!" he squeaked, jumping up to the ridge of the bell tower, then across to the drain spout of the next building, giving himself a little 'push' with the Power. He ran up the side of the building to the roof.

"_**Can't get me**_!" he taunted the girl, his tongue sticking out.

"Oh, Rufus-san…" Yori said, smiling playfully under her mask, caught up in the little rat's joy. "When I do catch you, I am going to kiss you…right on your tiny pink head!"

"Uh-Oh…" Rufus wailed, as the ninja girl easily crossed, landing right next to him. "Me run!"

_**Hours Later…**_

Ron woke from the nap before Kim, and slid out of bed without waking her.

'_Man, I feel nasty…' _Ron thought, having not bathed in almost a day and a half, walking to the big tub. He felt the water; it was still tepid. _'Bet I could sneak a bath in while Kimmie sleeps…'_

He had taken his robe off before the nap. He undid the clasp of his cargos, sliding them down, glancing at Kim.

'_Sleeping Beauty…' _he thought, smiling. Turning back to the tub, he slid down his drawers and climbed in with nary a sound.

A pair of emerald slits widened for a second when the boxers came down. _'_

_O my God!' _she inwardly giggled, feeling herself begin to tingle pleasantly at the view of his bottom. His back was to her, and he began to quietly scrub himself with the same soap she had used. She silently got up from the bedding, noting that the room had darkened considerably with the coming of dusk. Her ninja gi still on her body, she blended right in as she tip-toed over behind him. She watched him, cleaning, a naughty smile on her face. She began to strip off the gi, removing the garment quickly and silently.

Not silently enough. Ron's back stiffened.

"Kim? Your standing right behind me, aren't you?" he whispered.

"Yes, I am." She answered coyly. "Turn around, Ron."

_**Back outside…**_

Yori flopped down on her butt, leaning against one of the school buildings. Rufus collapsed next to her, panting. They had run, leaped, dived, and rolled for at least three hours. Yori had run her emotions down, and felt somewhat better.

"No catch…"Rufus said, his pink chest heaving, "No kiss…"

"No kiss, Rufus-san. You are very... light on your feet…" she said laughing at her own joke.

Rufus smiled at her, giving her the thumb's up, still on his back.

Yori looked down at him. "Rufus-san," she said, her eyes misting, "Thank you. I see now why Stoppable-san loves you so much."

"Welcome!" the little guy simply said, understanding.

_**Sensei's dojo...**_

The wiseteacher in the Lotus position sat floating six inches in the air, in his personal dojo. Candles were lit, and sweet smelling smoke drafted thru the room. On the floor before him, Nooni sat, also in the Lotus position. Two ghostly puke green forms faded in and out on either side of them, weaving like so much smoke. To Sensei's rightfloated a young Asian warrior, the Lotus Blade strapped to his back, robes of the monkey draped upon his torso. To Nooni's right, flew a maskedwarrior princess with stunning Asian eyes, her slim body clad only in a dark gi, with a beautiful blue sash about her middle, a long pony tail hanging from her head through a slit in the back of her mask.

Sensei's eyes opened as did Nooni's.

"It begins…"

_**Back in the Guest House…**_

Ron slowly turned his head around to look at Kim. She stood before him, hair aglow in the twilight, her young, nubile, teenage body radiating an inner warmth. She smiled, slow and easily at him, her arms down by her sides.

"Close your mouth baby, you'll catch flies like that…" she purred.

"Let 'em come…" Ron could barely breathe, let alone shut his jaw. "Kim…" he whispered, meeting her eye after drinking every inch of her body in first. And second.

He quickly dunked himself, spinning, popping back up facing Kim, flipping his wet hair.

A thin slice of water droplets splashed across her mid-rift, causing her to jump, making the sensitive skin on her breasttighten up. Ron's Power increased, his eyes starting to glow.

'_As if they weren't tight enough, all-righty then…'_ Ron'smoaned to himself. 

"Ron, get outta the tub…" Kim softly ordered, grabbing a towel, shaking it out, her body jiggling nicely. "Stop looking, start touching…"

"Oooowa…" Ron growled deep in his throat, his eyes glowing flash bulb blue. His body sprung up out of the tub, his body going monkey style for a second, but landing straight and tall, two feet in front of Kim.

"Oh…" Kim started, surprised, noting his too bright eyes. "Here's a towel…"

He took the towel from her, promptly throwing it to the ground. He sneered at her wantonly, like an animal in heat.

"Ron…" Kim said softly, not backing away. Her eyes flashed blue as Ron moved in to take her. "…**_First Time_**."

Ron's eyes instantly dimmed low; he stood before her, panting, his aggression dissipating.

"Thanks, KP." He said, looking at her lovingly.

Kim picked up the towel, handing it to him, trusting. "Sure, Ronny. What was that like?"

"Like being a monkey, or ape or something." Ron stated, shivering. "My control was… there, but I was thinking like a primate. Not good. You snapped me right out of it though. Thanks for being there, not getting scared or anything."

Ron looked at her body again, double-taking. "Kim, you are absolutely fine!"

Kim blushed, raising her arms up as cover. She had forgotten they were bare when Ron flared up.

"Kim… KP, don't, I wanna see…" Ron quickly said, softer, awe in his eyes.

She stopped her arms, lowering them back to her sides, letting his eyes roam her body.

She loved it. She was glad he spoke up. She liked the look on his face.

"Man…" Ron whispered, "… I knew you were beautiful, very, very beautiful, inside and out, Kim, but you are… truly **_beautiful_**."

Kim smiled, satisfied. And turned on."Thanks Ronny. I'm glad you like. Now will you kiss me, please and thank you?"

She pulled him against her body. "And, Ronny, honey?" she halted.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"I want you to… love …me with the Power, but just be my Ron Stoppable, ok, we'll try the _Monkey Master_ another time, I promise."

"Kim, that's a toughy. I can't promise that right now. I feel it like never before. And I want it. I want you **_too._** KP? What's the plan, your call…"

"Ron, you wouldn't… hurt me, I know that." Kim said, certain, her trust in him showing.

Ron's eyes glowed soft blue. He was both relieved and assured. She trusted him, even through all this crazy ninja/monkey stuff. He could be the Monkey Master and himself, and he accepted that, as did Kim. He reigned in his primal side.

"No way, I would never hurt you, Kimmie." He stated, his glow encompassing her, her breath shooting out in a harsh gasp.

'_Oh… Ron, this is… oh…' _was all Kim could think of, her body and mind awash with his.

The couple levitated, Ron moving his body on top of hers, slowly lowering them down to the bed with the Monkey Power. He kissed his love, both astrally and physically.

'_Ok, that's new…We're flying Ron…'_ she thought, releasing the dual kiss.

'_Yeah, I think I just figured out Sensei's floaty thing…'_ He answered, kissing her again, running his hand down the side of her body. She felt everything; the kiss, the touch, his eyes, his thoughts… his mind, both astrally and for real. It was… indescribable. There would be no playful bites, no eager licking, no pats on the bum tonight, both parties knew what they wanted, and both bodies were ready. Ron moved above Kim, his passion tapping at her door.

_**Sensei's dojo…**_

The two spirit forms started swirling about the room, twisting, turning, gaining speed. The wisps never touched, however close they flew by one another.

Nooni began her mantra, as Sensei's body began to shine in a globe of brilliance.

"I walk beside the one true Master, My Love will protect him, his Peace will guide me…" the old woman repeated, chanting.

The spirits grew more and more excited, flying crazily about the room.

_**Guest house…**_

Ron slowly entered where no man had gone before, grunting softly, her door opening. Kim bit her lip, whining lightly.

He looked at her. _'Kim, did I hurt…'_

'_It's ok Ron… it's nice…' _Kim answered, looking in his eyes lustfully. _'…more, just be slow and gentle. All of it…'_

Ron continued down her pathway, luxuriating in Kim's essence. The blue glow covering their entwined bodies increased steadily.

Ron began to pick up his pace, Kim's ankles rising to his haunches to clear the way for him.

_'KP…'_

'_Ronny…'_

'**_I love you forever…' _**they both heard, felt, and totally experienced at once. They became one.

Ron, seeing the end of his travels in the distance, began to sprint, his face clenching in anticipation. Kim began to pant, in time to the rhythm he laid down, her hands gripping his shoulders so tightly her fingers went white. The glow from the Monkey Power was blinding.

'_Ron…now, give it to me, all of it!' _Kim shrieked, her eyes rolling up inside the sockets.

'_Yes… take it, take it all…' _Ron grunted like an ape, his heart pounding over and over again as he reached the end together with Kim.

Kim's body arched up against his, feeling his flow mix with her own.

Suddenly all the Power from Ron's glowing body rushed into hers, leaving him spent, filling her completly. Kim reacted, her head tilting back, a loud feral howl issuing from her pouting mouth. Her center felt as if it was white hot. Ron moaned, satisfied, having unloaded the growing Power, feeling 'just normal' again. Not exactly 'normal'; after this, he would **_never be normal_**. He liked sharing with Kim. Very much.

Seconds later, the Monkey Power rushed back into Ron's body, Kim gasping as it ebbed out of hers, channeling into Ron, his eyes glowing again. She **_knew_**, however, that now there would always be a _little_ Power in her. Their bond was complete, unbreakable, and forever.

"…not so little…" she whispered, pulling her love closer, feeling Ron's body relax with hers.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Nooni's chant had become loud and ragged, and Sensei floated like a tiny Sun, his aura globe blazing.

"**FOREVER**!" Nooni suddenly shot, voice cracked with age, as she bellowed the word in Japanese. Sensei's glow stopped abruptly, dropping his body to the ground.

The two spiritszoomed out the dojo window, streaking up into the heavens, coming together, finally, at the apex of their flight. Something in between fireworks and pixie dust, glowing blue, burst forth as they touched, lighting the sky above the school in a fantastic display, causing the students to look up in wonder, some clapping in delight.

Yori sat with Rufus. "WOW!" the little guy giggled, happily watching the sky, his little eyes flashing blue quickly. Something had 'tickled' his insides, making him feel great.

"Yes…" Yori whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. She realized it was right that Ron and Kim were in love, in her heart. It gave her peace, now. It was the way it had to be.

"It is… all good, Rufus-san."

**_Epilog_**

Somewhere, deep in the mountains of Japan, and man curled to the floor in pain. He felt as if someone had fired a grapple gun at his very soul, his source of Power, and was yanking it roughly from his body.

As the pain receded, he found he could no longer touch the Mystical Monkey Power. A fury rose up in him, his face contorting in anger. He raised his hairy arms to the sky.

**_"CURSE YOU, STOPPABLE! YOU WILL PAY!…"_**

_**end - THANKS! for reading. Peace and Love for all! - Matt.**_


End file.
